1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to improved information-retrieval methods and systems. In particular, the present invention relates to improved information-retrieval methods and systems utilized in association with graphical user interface devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to touch screen display units. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for calibrating touch screen display units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screen technology is increasingly being utilized in all facets of data-processing applications. A touch screen is a display device that allows users to interact with a computer system by touching a particular area on the surface of the screen. Touch screen technology can be implemented by any of a number of sensing techniques. For example, touch screen technology can be implemented by detecting disturbances on a screen utilizing the fingers of a user. Typically, this disturbance is detected through the interruption or detection of heat on the screen.
A problem associated with such a detection technique is that detection sensitivity associated with this interruption is set equally for all portions of the keyboard. An example of such a problem is the "depression" of a character key on a touch screen keyboard wherein the character is depressed by the smallest finger on the hand, such that the finger must stretch outward across the screen to disturb that particular portion of the touch screen.
Users may generally be able to determine if a keystroke is successfully implemented by viewing the resulting input to the screen. However, if the keystroke is not detected, the user must typically type slower or shift more area of his or her finger over the screen area in order to register a depression of a touch screen key value.
Based on the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a method and system which would allow a user to calibrate a touch screen to take into account any sensitivities associated with a user's physical characteristics (e.g., heat or sound generated by a user's fingers). Such a method and system, if implemented, would be useful in reducing errors and confusion currently associated with touch screen technology.